


To love the broken ones

by Hiver_Cru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Cru/pseuds/Hiver_Cru
Summary: “I still think it’s a terrible idea. It’s like bringing a sheep into a den of hungry wolves"“Trust me, it will be fine. Besides, we did agree to buy someone interesting if we saw it, didn’t we?”“You didn’t pay anything, thought”“Even better”, followed by a loud laugh as they looked at the 'new acquisition’, who was sitting away from them.One thing had been being the captive of the Haritsu Pirates, but it was very different to be a captive of the Kid Pirates, mainly because she ignored what would be of her aboard the current ship. It had been made clear that the captain would be calling the shots, and so far the captain planned to keep her alive, but for how long would that be? She was trying to be brave but deep inside she was crumbling, hating the despair feeling coiled in her gut at how things had turned out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying welcome to my story and thank you for taking the time to give it a chance, really wish you to enjoy it. In case of emergency or not liking the story, please click the Back button on your browser, usually located on the top left of your screen, or on your mobile device, usually located on the bottom right of your display. This will take you back to the list of current stories, and I bid you good luck on your search and hope you find the story suited to your taste.
> 
> So as to celebrate me finishing school and getting a new job (Yey!) I decided to give myself a chance and post my work. Guess I’m old enough (and dead inside) to take criticism as a champ. I started writing this about 3 years ago (as far as I remember) and it would be the first time I post. Originally I wanted to start off with another fic that is more Law-centric (which was actually the previous story I had been working on before this one) but for some reason I changed my mind and decided to start with this one instead, and mainly because we miss Eustass Kid and we want more of him (yes we do, don’t deny it).
> 
> Would like to request for haters to please save your hate for more important causes rather than telling me that I suck and to go die. Constructive criticism however is always more than welcome. Another thing, English is not my native language, I’m (sort of) a fluent speaker but my grammar does kinda suck, so be patient and again, haters begone! Help me grow rather than bring me down. And as you probably will notice, I’m totally beta-less.
> 
> I don’t own One Piece nor any of it’s characters, so you may consider taking your lawsuit somewhere more profitable ‘cause there’s not much to take from here as you see :D

Despite the rain, she heard the pleas, clear as day.

“Just let us return to Paradise alive!”

They were all cowards in the end, satisfying by robbing and hurting weaker than them, eventually they would be brought down by someone stronger, because in the end you reap what you sow. Yet all the stories she had heard in the past did not readied her for what happened then.

Weapons and metal pieces started to float, all following a direction towards the hand of the newcomer. “If you are not prepared to die...!"

A giant metallic hand had form around his arm and raised it above his head with such ease.

“…then stay the fuck out of these seas!”

The metallic limb crushed them. She saw the blood and thought had heard the sound of the bones breaking, but she wasn’t sure. The shock killed the scream that swelled up her throat.

‘Run! Get away! Move! Hide!’ kept screaming her brain, and yet her limbs refuse to react. She continued watching as they were killed, crushed by the metallic limb made of fallen weapons.

It was like waking up from a terrible nightmare, but instead of opening her eyes she had been able to shut them, feeling how she again could move her body as she fell backwards and pulled away. But when her eyes opened, the same images were there, knowing it had been real indeed. Not conscious about it, she rushed into the ship, feeling her heart against her chest thumping so hard for a moment it felt like it would escape. Her best option was to hide and wait for them to leave before she scurried away.

She went back into the only room she knew. Once inside, she quickly hid below the bed. Childish, true, but as long as they weren't curious enough to actually lift the bed skirt of the mattress, hopefully they would believe that the bed frame wasn’t tall enough for anybody to get under it -though she did had lift the bed slightly with her back to go through, but she did had enough space without being squished-, she would be fine. She also had to make sure to calm her rapid and shaking breathing, whether it was of nervousness or the chill because of her humid clothes -good thing she hadn’t been on the rain long enough to get completely soaked-, and stay as still as possible to avoid making any sound that would raise the chances of the possibility of someone finding her.

And thus the possibility entered the room, heavy steps almost dashing into the room as if they owned the place. Both of her hands gripped tight on her mouth and nose at the sudden intrusion, leaving only space enough to breathe properly, the oil lamp that had remained on at the desk inside the room cast enough light for her to see the pair of boots through the bed skirt coming into the room.

The sound of drawers being opened and rummaged came swiftly, followed by how their contents where then dropped on the already messy floor, the documentation that rested on the desk also meeting the same fate. ‘Just go. There’s nothing here’ she kept repeating on her mind, as if the sole act could sent that same message to whoever was inside now. She heard them move around but refuse to move to see afraid she would be heard.

Those same footsteps then seemed to be going towards the door, but to her horror realized that whoever it was now stood at the end of the bed within her sight. She then heard how the covers were pulled away, and thought seeing a hand reaching to lift the bed skirt… She abstain from swallowing the sudden knot that form in her throat due to the fear of being heard, trying to control back a moan of despair.

“There you are” cut in a voice. Her heart stopped the moment she felt an abrupt movement, and her eyes instinctively shut tight for what was coming… but then she realized only the mattress had been lift.

“Found anything interesting?” spoke again the voice that just came in  
“Nothing but fucking trash” was the reply, a low voice sounding almost like a growling animal “How about you?”  
“There was not much to take, mostly treasure and little food, only one crate of cannon balls. All of it is being taken to the ship”  
“Any weapons?”  
“Broken swords mostly, and some jammed guns, apparently damaged. I’m guessing this guys were seriously attacked and used all they could before able to make a run for it. Salvage what we could. We can sell the steel to a blacksmith or have them redo new weapons with it, and the guns can either be fixed or use for spare parts”  
“How long before we set sail?”  
“Five minutes, maybe less”  
“Let’s get the fuck out of here then” and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

She waited for what felt like an eternity before she even dared to release the breath she was holding, few tears flowing from her eyes with a small whine -nothing to audible, or at least she hoped that way-. A hand clenched over her chest as she tried to calm her drumming heart down. Once she felt it had been more than the mentioned five minutes, and hopping indeed they were all gone, she dared to get out of her hiding spot.

She approached the door quietly, and pressed her ear against it, as if trying to scan for any sound in the hallway, but it was all silent, faintly hearing yelling voices that came most likely from the outside, mostly covered by the rain. The only thing she had to do now what get off the ship, fortunately even if they saw her they would not be able to catch her as she ran into the mysterious forest. It was suicidal to get off on an unknown island, having also caught a glimpse of some curious beasts that had gathered around the chaos, but she preferred taking that risk rather than being captured by those sadists.

She pushed the door open and stepped out of the room, making her way in the small aisle and seeing that the door that took to the deck had been left opened. Outside could only be heard the sound of the storm that still was pouring vigorously. The door of the room behind her suddenly slammed shut and she couldn’t avoid looking behind her.

‘How stupid!’ she recriminated herself seeing the man that was standing before her. She should have remember that the door opened to the outside, and it was so easy for anybody to simply stay sanding besides it as they would easily be covered by the same when opened. It looked like he had made sure she could not go back into the room before he slammed it shut.

“And what do we have here?”. He was grinning like a madman, his red hair glowing like a pyre and his eyes piercing to her very soul.

She made a mad dash in an attempt to get away, but suddenly she felt a strange force bringing her ankles together and made her fall hard. She tried to get up but realized she could not separate her ankles as if they had been tied.

’Shit…!’, and she made a known futile attempt to reach her ankles, only to realize her wrists were doing the exact same thing, as if they were magnets that stuck to each other.

That didn’t stopped her from struggling though, and she barely register the man’s presence approaching towards her until it was too late. She tried backing away, but was easily caught by one arm and suddenly she was being thrown over the man’s broad shoulders like some kind of hunted animal, secured firmly by the back of her knees and his arm in between her bounded ones, leaving her immobilized.

That didn’t stop her squirming as hard as she could, but the man did not budge an inch and didn’t seem to care, the limited motion of her limbs and the way he held her did not help either as they got off the ship. And as he walked to the palm thatch where she had seen had been previously taking cover from the rain, that’s when she saw it, and was overcome by fear again.

Not only they had killed them, but as a last humiliation, their bodies were crucified and hanged on wooden crosses, metal pieces and swords lodge into their bodies. Some of them were still alive, hearing the cries and pleas as they hang in a horrid exhibition.

‘I don’t want to die like this!’ she cried in her mind, and was now even attempting to hit her captor while struggling to break free, but only achieve for him to tighten his grip on her to the point that it was painful.

When they reached the palm hatch she was thrown to the floor like a potato sack, her limbs still bounded, and fully terrified. She had definitively heard the stories, pirates were not an uncommon thing back on her hometown after all, yet -fortunately, she believed- had actually never seen a pirate causing other conflict other than maybe a drunken brawl, but still, all what she had been told that pirates usually did to prisoners, women prisoners especially, had been swore to be true.

Oh yes, she had indeed recognized the captain, and she always thought the newspapers exaggerate the stories to create panic, but after what she had witnessed, she now knew that he was indeed a fearsome man, and his reputation preceded him. She never thought she would ever cross paths, and let alone have her destiny resting in the hands on who would probably be the most infamous of the ascending Supernovas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I felt it worked properly as an introduction.
> 
> I will be updating the tags as required because I didn't want to give very much spoilers (meaning: I'm still not sure what are all the tags I need... well, the spoilers part too :p)
> 
> I didn’t even remember I had this story saved until I actually started reading AbyssCronica’s “Captive” (which if you haven’t read, I recommend you do). I then thought I had lost it when my computer’s hard drive crashed (already fixed), but turns out I had a copy saved on my Google Drive (and I have to admit it made me so happy I cried… just a little). I hadn't plan in continuing the story, but then I decided I should 'cause why not?
> 
> So to honor to whom honor is due: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637639
> 
> Really, go read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to get super excited over 90 hits and 8 kudos? (Spoiler alert: Hell yes I will!! :D)
> 
> Holy smokes, I honestly was not expecting that!! Anyways, first of all my sincere apology for the delay in uploading the new chapter, I got caught up in work and I’m not going to lie, social life too which I thought it was dead (Yay?) and got me a little behind in the editing but the next chapter won’t take me that long as it almost fully written, so I think I would upload before the end of the month, will give it my best shot to do so.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again to the ones that took the time and sticked around, I present to you the second chapter, enjoy! :D

“I still think it’s a terrible idea. It’s like bringing a sheep into a den of hungry wolves"  
“Trust me, it will be fine. Besides, we did agree to buy someone interesting if we saw it, didn’t we?”  
“We didn’t pay anything, thought”  
“Even better”, followed by a loud laugh as they looked at the 'new acquisition’, sitting away from them.

Despite the words and attitude at the end of the Battle of Marineford, Eustass “Captain” Kid had not been in the greatest of moods. Some of his crew would say it was the outcome of the war, while others said it had been the boredom of their underwater travel into the New World. Someone had even suggested it was because the crew would not be stopping at Fisherman Island, but that idea had been discarded as it had been the same captain who had taken that decision, despite the protests of the crew of wanting to see the mermaids up close. It had been after all Whitebeard’s territory, and it wouldn’t take long for anyone to attempt claim the now former territory of the fallen Emperor. As much as their captain enjoyed causing and participating in brawls, he also knew when it was smart to avoid unnecessary trouble. Heavens knew what waited to those islands.

After emerging into the New World and just before they stopped on the first island was when they encountered a pirate ship. Thus they engage in battle, making everybody think this would actually improve the captain’s mood, but the Haritsu Pirates turned out to be a great deception in the form of a pitiable defeat, which only sour more the redhead. The news of the Strawhat Pirates’ captain, Monkey D. Luffy, stepping a second time in Marineford and ringing the Ox Bell 16 times -which Killer cared to explain the meaning behind it-, only added more fuel to that fire, making it clear that they had fallen behind and Kid would not permit that all.

Hearing the defeated captain cry like a baby about the New World was the cherry on the top for him, and after ‘disposing of the weak trash’, they had nothing else to do other than continuing with their voyage.

“Check for supplies and load them on the ship! Get moving!”  
“Aye!”  
“And where are you going?” had asked him Killer when he was heading towards the ship of the fallen crew as well.  
“Captain’s room. Who knows, there might be something worth of taking"

As the rest of his crew raided whatever valuable they came across, Kid found his way into the captain’s chambers. An oil lamp sat at the table, being the only source of light inside as he looked into whatever drawer he found, but there was nothing out the normal other that the regular personal belongings. He then proceeded to check the desk, which was covered with newspapers and some maps, none of them of the New World, so he simply let them drop to the floor as well.

The other thing that caught Kid’s attention was a huge trunk that was in the corner of the room, a few steps away from the bed. It was currently opened, the only content of it apparently two dresses that were now laying on the floor, making Kid think they may have gotten something out, or probably they were trying to hide something in it. What could be that big that needed a trunk of that size?

 He then looked at the bed. Previous town and ship raids had taught him people recurred in hiding valuables under beds and mattresses such as money, jewels and even weapons, and even when he wasn't one of such practice -finding it very old fashioned and mostly useless-, it never stopped him from pulling the covers off and grabbing the bottom corner of the mattress, lifting it with ease.

 "There you are” barged Killer’s voice, "Found anything interesting?”  
“Nothing but fucking trash” said Kid letting the mattress fall back into place. “How about you?"  
“There was not much to take, mostly treasure and little food, only one crate of cannon balls. All of it is being taken to the ship” was the masked blond’s reply.  
“Any weapons?”  
“Broken swords mostly, and some jammed guns, apparently damaged. I’m guessing these guys were seriously attacked and used all they could before able to make a run for it. Salvage what we could. We can sell the steel to a blacksmith or have them make new weapons with it, and the guns can either be fixed or use for spare parts”  
“How long before we set sail?”  
“Five minutes, maybe less"  
“Let’s get the fuck out of here then” grinned the redhead and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.  


Yes, there had been nothing worth of taking in the room… at simple sight at least. 

“There’s someone in the room” said Kid in a low voice after closing the door.  
“Want me to take care of it?”  
“Nah, just go back, I’ll do it”, and so Killer left.  


Kid not only had checked the bed due to the knowledge of what could be found, but also because he had felt something coming from it. Part of his Devil’s Fruit ability was that he could sense metal objects, and initially thought that he would indeed find something under the mattress since the bed frame didn’t look convenient enough to hide something under it. It was already bad enough for it to be a two poster bed aboard a ship, and by the way the frame cracked when he let the mattress fall, just confirmed his theory that it had detached from the ship’s floor more than once, along with the daily use of the same. So after finding nothing under the mattress, he decided that there was indeed something _under_ the bed.

 As he talked to Killer, Kid’s eyes once again had fallen on the open trunk, and for a moment tried to remember if there had been a woman among the prisoners. He was very sure anybody would’ve been able to spot her, otherwise he couldn’t explain why would any pirate have dresses -well, he _could_ , he just _didn’t want_ to ponder on it. To each their own as long as they didn’t mess with him-. And it didn’t took him long to connect the dots.

The bed frame may have not look tall enough for anybody to hide under it. Then again, someone as big as him wouldn’t be able to, but anyone else smaller and thinner wouldn’t have that much trouble squeezing under it. And despite how much he would rather bring them out by force, he also knew it was rather better to let them come out on their own, especially since they didn’t knew if the person had any Devil’s Fruit power or weapons. And so, Kid stood besides the door knowing it would be the perfect cover once opened. From what he briefly saw in the room, there were no other exits, and even if they were smart enough to check both sides of the hallway he could still knock them out.

After what felt like forever, Kid again felt the presence of metal behind the door, and after a few moments it finally opened. He waited for them to get away of the room’s entrance before he slammed the door close, surprising whoever came out look towards where he stood, and grinned when he realized his hunch had been correct. It was indeed a woman, wrists and ankles in shackles, looking like a terrified mouse about to be pounced on by a cat.

“And what do we have here?”

Of course she would try to run away despite the shackles on her feet -they were so rusted the chain had broke, no wonder she had been able to move so freely and fast-, so rather than dashing after her, he simply magnetized the shackles against each other, making the girl fall when both of her ankles locked together. The redhead could only chuckle as he approached, seeing how she was desperately trying separate both her ankles and wrists and backing away from him at the same time.

Kid didn’t bother with making any questions or saying anything at all when he grabbed her and carried her over his shoulders with a tight hold, and oh boy did she squirm like a worm on a fishing hook as he walked out of the ship. He knew she had seen the crucified bodies of the other crew when she suddenly stopped her movements, and despite the rain he heard the shocked gasp, thought when she renew her escape attempt she did it with more vigor and even tried to hit him. Kid simply tightened his grip on her not only as a warning but also to prevent from impaling herself in the spikes of his coat, which apparently she hadn’t noticed how close she was to.

All eyes of those who remain under the palm thatch were on them as he arrived and with no delicacy or any kind of warning threw the girl to the floor. The reactions of the crew were immediate in the form of exclamations and wolf-whistles upon the confirmation of the newcomer was indeed a woman, who remained on the floor as Kid took a seat on the same crate as before.

“So who is she?” asked then Killer  
“A little mouse that was hiding under a bed” replied the redhead with a snicker, noticing how she flinched upon hearing him, yet still refused to make any kind of eye contact with anybody.  
“Oi, oi! Captain! Shouldn’t we check the whole ship then?” said someone in the back. “Who knows what other ‘mice’ we may be able to find”, making some other crewmates laugh.  
“Nah, we would’ve found them by now” followed the redhead “This one must be special since she was in the captain’s room”  


The girl was now kneeling and remained with her head down, and despite this Kid could make how she bit her lip, as what he thought was an attempt to contain herself. He recognized he had to give her credit that despite the situation she hadn’t broke down in tears and pleas of mercy… at least yet, since it didn’t seem it would take long for such.

“Oi” he called, but either was unheard or most likely ignored. The redhead signaled two men that were close, which approached towards the girl grabbing her each by an arm and pulled her on her feet, the rattle of her shackles overpowering the yelp that fell off her mouth, and still was able to get enough composure to avoid looking at the redhead.

“Oi,” he tried again “are you too a pirate? Is this your crew?” Chuckles and sniggers were heard at the reminder of the defeated.

“Maybe she can’t talk at all” pondered someone at her lack of response.

“That’s too bad” said one that held her, grabbing her chin with his free hand and forcing her face towards him. “Well, she certainly has a pretty face and I’m pretty sure it’s no different under that dress. Isn't it, darling?” and after releasing her chin, gave a hard slap in her rear. Several laughs followed at her loud yelp, and again lowered her head in what could only be embarrassment.

“Oi, girly! What happened?” mocked the same “Can’t stand a little tough love?” and gave another swat, provoking again the laughs of the present ones. A normal reaction would've been for her to insult him or break in tears, the latter seeing the most probable one by the way she was fisting her hands. Nobody, however, was ready when the girl suddenly turned towards the pirate and head-butt him square in the nose. Only the rain could be heard for a few seconds before some cries of surprise invaded the ambient, watching their shipmate fall unconscious with blood spurting from what most likely was a broken nose. The other pirate that still held her grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her harshly to the floor.

“You bitch!” he exclaimed as he pulled a gun from his belt. The girl flinch when she felt the cannon pressing against her temple, a breathless gasp at the cocking sound. “Do you know who you’re dealing with!?”

Kid watched the scene amused, the only thing that stopped him from actually laughing out loud was the same surprise of the girl's reaction. He didn't even spare a glance to the unconscious man -and boy, they would never let him live down the fact he was knocked out by a girl- but once again looking at the girl, who despite looking resigned to such fate, there was still some fighting spirit coming off her. And that was something that certainly caught his attention.

“Let her go”

The pirate looked at him confused. “Captain?”  
“Are you fucking deaf!? I said let her go, _now_!” 

The pirate backed away, in the process grabbing his fallen comrade and pulling him away, a third pirate approaching to assist. The girl remained on the same position for a few moments before she finally decided to get up and back on her feet, and to add to everybody’s surprise, she faced towards the captain, and despite showing she was still somehow fearful of him, she held his intense gaze with no hesitation.

“Ready to talk now?” grinned Kid, more of a statement than a question.

She took a deep breath before she finally spoke. “I’m not a pirate”. Despite her demeanor, her voice was loud and clear enough. “I have been… _had_ been taken as a captive by the Haritsu Pirates”

“Captive?” replied Kid “And what’s so special about you that caught the attention of those cowards?”  
“Nothing”

Kid scoffed in disbelief, as he had taken a good look at the clothes she wore. It was a long sleeved pink dress with ruffled collar and chest, and white shiny buttons on the front that looked like pearls. The skirt ended up to her ankles, exposing the plain white flat shoes on her feet. And despite the garment being wet and with some dirt on it -which was already more like mud- Kid could still see it was made of luxurious fabric. He was no expert, but he had learnt a thing or two during their travel with what they raided from towns and other ships.

“Your clothes speak otherwise”  
“Not my choice” she said “It's what I was given”  


This time he chuckled. “Now that’s a new one”  
“I have no reason to lie, even to someone like you”  
“Oh,” he chuckled again “so you _do_ know who I am”  
“Is it that strange?” was her retort “You’re Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid, the Supernova with the $315,000,000 berri bounty”  
“And yet you still dared to attack one of my men”

She made a small shrug. “A girl needs to know how to defend herself, won’t you agree?”  
“That was quite the headbutt for a girl needing to defend herself”  
“It was a lucky shot"

 She had just finished talking when Kid got on his feet and approached to where she stood. She slightly backed off but then seemed to hesitate in doing so and simply remained where she stood, still holding his gaze despite towering over her with his impressive height.

“Let’s try again” he said, “Why were you taken aboard the ship?”

He saw her gulp. “They… they were planning to sell me off as a slave in Sabaody Archipelago”

Kid raised a non-existing eyebrow at the answer. A slave, of all things. He circled her, taking a better look at her -despite the awful weather the light was much better than inside the ship-, trying to figure out more. He wouldn’t describe her as tall, about 5’7”, more like average -then again being close to 7” anything below that was short for him-, reaching to his shoulder when standing straight, with dark green hair with very noticeable irregular strands, rather than being cut it looked more like it had been chopped off.

Facing her again, he grasped her chin and lifted her face, almost sure he had heard her catching her breath as he looked at her face. Natural olive skin, not too pale and not too tan, she had nice features -not exactly stunningly but still beautiful- with almond shape eyes that enclosed the as well olive irises, her pale lips pressed in a thin line. Her face showed the signs of malnourishment and tiredness, which could be the result of the time she had been taken prisoner, but to him it looked as if that was a recurring thing on her.

 He laughed loudly as he released her chin. “They must have been that desperate if they picked you”

“I wasn’t the only girl capture… just the only one that couldn’t escape”  
“And why’s that?”  


Rather than a verbal response, the girl lifted her shackled wrists. “These were the only shackles they got their hands on. They were not prepared to have prisoners on board”  
“You fought back”. She didn’t respond, but the look on her face gave him the answer he already knew.

She certainly didn't look too high class to pass like a noble or a royal, but also didn't look common enough to actually be nobody. There was something exotic about her looks despite the predominance of a single color -monochromatic, he then remembered Killer had taught him-, and in better conditions she may had been able to probably fool whoever became her buyer if they had indeed made it to Sabaody… assuming the building was still up and running after the incident with the Strawhat crew and the Celestial Dragons.

 Kid look then towards the men that remained. “Get back to the ship! We’re leaving!”  
“Aye!” And thus they made they way back, no questions asked knowing what awaited if they defy or questioned their captain, rather focusing on getting back to their respective posts and duties to set sail.

Seeing the crew leave apparently brought some ease on the girl, releasing a breath like she had been holding it back. The redhead could swear relief was setting on her face thinking she had escape them, before he decided to shatter her illusions.

“And you’re coming with us” he grinned, shattering her illusions of freedom once more.

Her look of shock and horror only increase his amusement, especially when she once more tried to run. But like before, Kid made use of his ability and magnetized the shackles of her wrists, pulling at them as with a giant magnet.

Oh, how she pulled with all her might as if she could indeed break the invisible bind, not giving up despite hurting her wrists, small whimpers coming from her lips as he once more approached, turning into pleas when he grabbed the chain and pulled her to throw her over his shoulder -still careful enough with the spikes of his coat- to then head back to the ship, her screams and curses drowned by the rain.

There was indeed something about her that had sparked his curiosity. He felt she wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t also being truly honest. Pirates -or at least his concept of it- didn’t took regular people as prisoners, they would go towards those they could actually benefit from, which is why they would prey on the rich, nobles and royalty. So what was so important or mysterious about her that she had been captured?

Kid wouldn’t mind cracking up the mystery he had come upon, as it would certainly mean some kind of entertainment he had been recently lacking. Though having reach half of their voyage in the search of the One Piece, they still had a long way to go.

After all, the New World was barely starting.


End file.
